crimsontwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyon's Ability Tree
Lyon's ability tree governs the use of Greatswords. New moves for these weapons can be unlocked with the Brutal Weaponry abilities. Lyon's ability tree has a diverse selection of abilities that enhance his melee prowess, both defensive and offensive. Column 1 Brutal Weaponry I Attacks 3 Levels Unlocks Charge special attacks for Finesse, Halk, and Might formations. * Finesse: Comet Strike - Hold and release the attack to dash into and slash your foes. * Halk: Whirlwind - Hold and release the attack to unleash a flurry of attacks. * Might: Bullfango Rush - Hold and release the attack to rush down enemies. Brutal Weaponry II Attacks 3 Levels Unlocks special attacks from Block for the Finesse, Halk, and Might formations. * Finesse: Phantom Edge - Attack while blocking to duck under enemy attacks followed by a strong slash. * Halk: Guillotine - Attack while blocking to perform two heavy slams. * Might: Spine Bender - Attack while blocking to perform a devastating kick, hook, and smash. Brutal Weaponry III Attacks 3 Levels Unlocks special attacks from Dodge for the Finesse, Halk, and Might formations. * Finesse: Horizon Edge - Attack while dodging to slice across multiple enemies. * Halk: Gravedigger - Attack while dodging to perform a leaping ground strike. * Might: Rook Splitter - Attack while dodging to perform a midair, catapulting smash attack. Brutal Weaponry IV Attacks 3 Levels Unlocks special attacks from Parry for the Finesse, Halk, and Might formations. * Finesse: Riposte - After a timed Parry, attack to perform a stylish combo. * Halk: Midnight Launcher - After a timed Parry, attack to impale and launch your enemy. * Might: Fatal Drive - After a timed Parry, attack to lift and smash your enemy. Column 2 Conclusive Force Passive 5 Levels Master over the art of blunt trauma grants you increased damage versus Stunned enemies. Bulwark Passive 5 Levels Your impenetrable defenses often surprise your foes, stunning them as their blows bounce off of you in a fierce melee. Battle Frenzy - Sustained 5 Levels Go into a berserker rage, dealing greater and greater amounts of damage with each enemy you defeat in a short time. Stoneskin Upgrade 5 Levels Your unquenchable rage grants you Physical and Piercing Damage Resistance while Battle Frenzy is active. Celerity Upgrade 3 Levels Unbridled rage propels you to inhuman speed while in Battle Frenzy. Column 3 Quake Active 5 Levels Smash the ground to cause a tremor, damaging enemies in an area. Cast the spell rapidly in succession to chain up to 3 attacks. Aftershock Upgrade 5 Levels The final hit of your Quake causes lasting tremors which can Stun your foes, and all Quake damage is increased. Wrath Active 6 Levels Jump skyward, hurling nearby enemies along with you into the air and slamming them back down. Button mash to increase damage. Column 4 Harpoon Active 4 Levels Snag an enemy and pull it back to you. May have the opposite effect with larger enemies. Relentless Assault Active 6 Levels Grants a short-term resistance to interrupt at the expense of armor, allowing you to shrug off blows while taking slightly more damage. Vengeance Upgrade 6 Levels Your refined battle techniques allow you to reflect damage back at your opponents whenever Relentless Assault is in effect. Bloodlust Upgrade 5 Levels While Relentless Assault is in effect, each of your strikes may grant you a measure of renewed vigor. Column 5 Adrenaline Surge Passive 5 Levels The threat of immediate death grants you a chance for a surge of health and a short span of greatly increased damage whenever you Health falls below 25%. Power Strike Upgrade 5 Levels You achieve new heights of focus while an Adrenaline Surge is in effect, increasing your chance to deal Critical Hits. Column 6 Hardy Constitution Passive 6 Levels Your durable nature enables you to survive nearly anything, from sword wounds to magic flames. War Cry Active 6 Levels Let loose a terrifying cry that intimidates enemies, reducing their Damage output. Can be upgraded to knock down enemies. Terror Upgrade 6 Levels Your War Cry gains the ability to reduce enemy Armor, opening foes up for your attacks and sometimes causing them to panic.